Un beso más
by Chia S.R
Summary: Tomoka estaba enamorada sin saberlo. Sakuno era tan inocente... Una buena razón para poder acercarse a ella, podría ser algo siempre visto entre las mujeres. ¿Qué será, será? Feliz cumpleaños, Nchan yuri


**Hola. No tengo muchas palabras para decir de este fic, nada más que es el pedido por un cumpleaños de una amiga y cumplo. Tengo que decir que es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo un Yuri y por supuesto, no tengo mucha idea. No he querido hacerlo muy suvido de tono por lo mismo, así que no esperen ver Lemon o cosa así... Disculpad por mi ignorancia en éste tema. Sí he trabajado el Yaoi, pero Yuri no. En todo caso, espero que te guste N-chan y que cumplas más.**

**Título: **Un beso más.

**Pareja: **TomoSaku

**Género: **Yuri (suave)

**Sexo/ Lemon: **No.

**Dedicado a: **N-chan.

* * *

**_Un beso más._**

Era tarde. El sol había comenzado a esconderse y eran las últimas que quedaban en aquellos vestuarios. La gimnasia había sido agotadora aquel día, pues habían tenido que entrenar dos veces por castigo y encima, Sakuno debió de entrenar tenis. Los suspiros de cansancio de la castaña se adueñaban del silencio del vestuario, roto por igual por el sonido de las ropas al desprenderse de sus cuerpos.

¿Desde cuándo se conocían? Ah, sí. Desde que eran pequeñas. Sakuno había estado llorando bajo un árbol porque había recibido un pelotazo en su mejilla izquierda por culpa de uno de los mayores que jugaban a baloncesto cerca y tal había sido el susto que no pudo ni llegar a la enfermería sin tener miedo de recibir otro doloroso golpe.

Le había extendido la mano a la vez que ella la miró con ojos simplemente hermosos. Adorables. Llenos de miedo, tristeza y sorpresa. Una de las gráciles y delicadas manos se posó sobre la suya. Un leve contacto que marcaría su amistad para siempre y ahora que tenían catorce años, continuaba. Pero, ¿era solo amistad?

Tomoka movió sus labios en una mueca pensativa y dudosa. ¿Amigas únicamente? Bueno, cabía esa posibilidad para Ryuzaki, pero, ¿y ella? ¿Realmente siempre había visto a la chica como una simple amiga? Siempre que estaba con ella se emocionaba de sobremanera para llamar la atención de la castaña. Incluso decidió entrometerse entre ella y Ryoma, el cual parecía haber comenzado a sentir ciertos sentimientos por Sakuno, emocionándola de sobremanera. Para su suerte, Ryoma había terminado en América y según Momoshiro, tenía algún rollete por esos lares.

Sakuno se había deprimido. Muchísimo. Pero no dejó el tenis, sobre esforzando su cuerpo a tales medidas que lograra dormir por la noche sin problemas o recuerdos. Ella lo sabía. Había visto a Sakuno llorar tras dos años por él. Y se había sentido inútil por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Su corazón dolía y se llamaba miserable por haber sido la causante de que se alejaran.

Sakuno suspiró nuevamente mientras quitaba la parte superior de su uniforme de gimnasia y se inclinaba para buscar el escolar. Humedeció sus labios. Siempre había sentido cierta electricidad cuando la veía desnuda. Había tenido sus pinitos en el sexo y amor con Kaidoh, el capitán de Seigaku Tenis team. Y él tenía un cuerpo atlético que era capaz de quitar el hipo a la mujer más fría del mundo. Pero, ¿por qué sucedía erróneamente esto con Sakuno y no con Kaidoh?

Tragó saliva. Los largos cabellos cayendo por la espalda como una gran cascada bañando la blanquecina piel y la tira del sujetador azulado. Sujetador... Claro. Sakuno al igual que ella había crecido en físico. Era normal que a los catorce portara ya un sujetador para sostener sus senos perfectamente y no le doliera la espalda. Se miró los suyos en busca a continuación de los contrarios. Sakuno parecía sentir su mirada, mirándola de reojo.

-¿Qué... sucede?

-Hum, Sakuno, ¿cuales son tus medidas de pecho?- Cuestionó aprovechando sus sexos.

Sakuno pareció pensárselo durante un momento. Demasiado largo al tener en cuenta que ella continuaba con la mirada fija en las dos pequeñas cumbres que denotaban el sexo femenino.

-Justamente le quité la etiqueta al sujetador- Recordó Sakuno dándole la espalda- Espera que lo busco- dijo con inocencia.

-...-

No lo soportó más. Sonrió maliciosa y se pegó a su espalda mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de sus axilas y aprisionaba con facilidad los firmes senos. Sakuno dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y su rostro se coloreó al instante.

-Ah, han crecido- halagó sonriendo.

Sakuno tembló ligeramente, dejando escapar un suave gemido que la sorprendió. Parpadeó, notando lo que sucedía.

-¿Están duras?- Preguntó anonadada.

-Es... es porque... estoy... en esos días- confesó la chica convirtiéndose en un tomate- siempre... se me hinchan y son más sensibles. Ni siquiera puedo dormir boca abajo. ¿A ti te sucede, Tomo-chan?

Tomoka alejó las manos del lugar haciendo que se volviera al cogerla de ambas manos, guiándola hasta sus propios senos. Sakuno parpadeó.

-Tócalas y lo sabrás- recomendó.

Sakuno, inocentemente, aceptó. Hundió las yemas de sus dedos sobre la tela hasta notar sus senos que correspondieron al instante. Tomoka sintió cuerpo bullir. Humedeció de nuevo sus labios para mirarla con fijeza. Sakuno parecía tan ignorante en el tema del amor cercano que se sintió como una maestra a su lado. Alzó sus dedos hasta acariciarla la mejilla con ternura. Ryuzaki parpadeó.

-Sakuno...- llamó rogativa.

-¿Qué... qué sucede?- Cuestionó la muchacha alertada al sentir el contacto contra su piel.

Negó con la cabeza con lentitud, acercándose más a ella. Su respiración rozó el rostro femenino contrario con cuidado. Sakuno tembló. Sus labios tan cerca. El deseo tan profundo a punto de cumplirlo. Debía de ser sincera. Nunca podría verla como tan solo una amiga. Era imposible. El roce hace el cariño, dijo alguien y ella lo estaba comprobando en sus carnes.

Suavemente, sus labios se rozaron. Lentos, delicados. Un dulzor imposible de describir que la obligó a apoderarse por completo de los contrarios, con suavidad alarmante. Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de necesitar apoyarse en la taquilla a la vez que la arrastraba con ella. Ruborizadas, parpadearon mirándose.

-Yo...- tartamudeó la tímida Ryuzaki- creo que...

-Te quiero- confesó con demasiada prisa- creo que te quiero, Sakuno. Ni siquiera he podido sentir esto con Kaidoh... Sólo contigo.

-Yo... yo no sé...- tartamudeó.

-Da tiempo- rogó sonriendo y depositando un suave beso en sus labios- y otra cosa Sakuno- añadió-... Puedes tocarlas cuanto desees... pero por favor... no me aprietes los senos- rogó sollozante- que duelen.

Sakuno desvió su mirada hasta ambos senos, apartando las manos de golpe al ver lo mucho que las apretaba entre sus dedos.

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamó disculpándose- Oh, Tomoka, ¿qué puedo hacer para... para compensarte...?

Millones de ideas cayeron sobre su mente, teniendo que desecharlas por ser tan previo. Sonrió seductora.

-Déjame besarte una vez más.

**_FIN._**

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

**Nota autora:**

Ahí terminó. Ya ven que no es fuerte y no es más haya... Le doy las gracias a Arihdni por la imagen que me sirvio como referencia y a A-chan (nuevo apodo, muajaja) por ser mi beta.

Nada más. Espero que te gustara, N-chan.


End file.
